This invention relates, in general, to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to an interconnect and cooling system for semiconductor devices.
As semiconductor devices become larger in physical size, heat dissipation becomes a problem. In addition, it would be desirable to provide an assembly that permits quick connect, disconnect, and replacement of semiconductor devices in an assembly.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an assembly which simultaneously provides cooling while maintaining a good connection between a semiconductor device and a circuit board.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cooling assembly which does not allow the coolant to come in contact with the semiconductor device.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an interconnect and cooling system which allows easy replacement of a semiconductor device
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide an interconnect and cooling system for a semiconductor device that uses either a cooling gas or a cooling liquid.